I don't care
by iwant2sleep
Summary: Asuna loves Negi but thinks it can't happen there's too many thing in the way. Can Negi convince her to give love a chance?


(Author's note: this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks.) **Disclaimer: I don't own Negima **

**I don't care **

Asuna's eyes flutter open waking up to a sleeping negi whose arms are wraped around her with his face a few inches away from her face. Asuna just stays there looking at Negi as her face becomes red as a tomato.

"WHAT ARE …you …" Asuna started to yell but stopped

'That's right I let him sleep here now.' Ever since they came back from the magic world. Asuna has been letting Negi sleep with her. Well more like making him sleep with her not that Asuna would admit it. After all that happen in the magic world there was a chance they might not have been able to sleep next to each other again.

'I'm still not used to this… what time is it.' Asuna picks up her cell phone to check the time.

'Six AM …damn I woke up too early its Sunday I got no paper route today." Asuna fumed she moves in her bed to try get more sleep forgetting how close Negi is causing her lips to brush against his for a moment. Asuna pulls away her blush coming back.

'I kissed him again why does this keep happening … well he is cute and it's not I hate it…maybe one more won't hurt.' Asuna leans in.

'Wait, what am I doing.' Asuna stops.

'Damn I'm becoming Ayaka, I'm in love with a ten year old… wait no …I don't love Negi its not like that between us … besides no one knows for sure but we might be rela-NO!' Asuna stops her last thought. That's was a subject both Asuna and Negi has been avoiding.

"MMM-Asuna." Negi mumble in his sleep Asuna looks at him.

'Is he dreaming about me?' Asuna thought blushing she sees Negi lean in

'Is he going to MMM?' Asuna got cut of by Negi's kiss instead out pulling back she returns the kiss.

'This feels nice.' Asuna noticed Negi starting to wake up so she broke the kiss.

"Asuna-san?" A sleepy Negi asked rubbing his eyes. He froze when he realize that he's on Asuna's bed and started panicking.

"A-Asuna-san I-I'm sorr-ouch!" Negi tried to apologize before Asuna hit him on the head.

"You idiot, you can sleep here now remember."

"O-Oh right…I forgot …still not used to it." Negi said sheeply rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry I'm not used to it ether." Asuna smile at Negi but was surprised when he blushed.

"Eh! What's wrong your face is really red Negi?" Asuna asked

"N-Nothing." Negi replied looking to the side to hide his blush. 'Asuna-san looks so cute when she smiles like that …I wish I could … NO…no more wishing I need to try.' Negi takes a deep breath to calm down he turns towards Asuna with a determined look. "Asuna there's something I need to tell you."

"Y-Yes W-What is it?" 'Why am I so nervous about maybe it's because he used my name without the -san or maybe it's the way he's looking at me?' Asuna swallowed the lump that formed in her mouth waiting for Negi to answer.

"I love you, Asuna." Asuna froze it took a while for her to realize what Negi just said.

"What?" Asuna whispered feeling her heart beat faster.

"I love you, Asuna I always did." Negi puts his hand on her cheek and repeats what he said softly. "I love you."

"B-But we might be related Negi." Asuna tried to reason blushing heavily.

"And we might not be related. I'm not going to lose you to some guy someday because of some maybe. Besides you're over hundred years old. Even if we are related most likely we're extremely distant cousins.

"What if I turn out to be your aunt? Your mom's sister what then?" Asuna asked glaring at him. Negi was unfazed by her glare or her question and calmly but firmly answered.

"I don't care."

"WHAT …BUT?" Asuna yelled shocked.

"I don't care if you end up being my aunt or if it's wrong it wouldn't change how I feel about you."

"Y-Your crazy Negi, sorry I don't feel the same." Asuna turn to avoid looking at Negi.

"Then why do your reasons for us not to be together sound more like excuses to me…are you afraid Asuna?" Negi asked

Asuna bites her lip

Negi continued "well" pressuring her causing her to snap.

"YES I'M AFRAID … what if it's true that I'm your aunt then…even if I tell you how I feel…I'll end up losing you." Asuna confessed tears forming in her eyes.

"Asuna you will never lose me. I will go hell itself if it mean's to be with you." Negi said Asuna looked into his eyes and knew he was serious.

'If Negi is willing to go this far I guess I can't hide it anymore.'

"I do love you, Negi. THERE I SAID IT HAPPY NOW." Asuna yelled blushing

"Very." Negi said with a smile.

"Brat." Asuna replied smiling with tears in her eyes she tackles Negi pins him on the bed and gives him a long deep kiss. When Asuna breaks the kiss she looks at Negi then grins.

"Fine you can be my boyfriend don't screw it up."

"I won't, I want to keep my new girlfriend happy don't I?"

"Good to hear, I love you Negi."

"I Love you too." Negi pulls Asuna towards him for another kiss.

'I know their's going to problems being with Asuna but as long as I have her with me I'm fine with that and god help anyone who tries to take my Asuna from me. I'll make them regret ever being born. If someone has a problem with us being together…'

'Finally I don't have to hide my feelings for Negi anymore. Whatever happens next we'll deal with it as long as I have my Negi with me I'm happy but I'll kill anybody who tries to separate us and who ever has a problem with there being an us…'

'They can go to hell' both thought in there minds as they deepen their kiss. Knowing they won't let anything or anyone end their love.


End file.
